marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Clinton Barton (Earth-9997)
, formerly , | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-9997 | BaseOfOperations = Paradise; formerly Realm of the Dead; New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Bald | Hair2 = formerly blond Category:Blond Hair | UnusualFeatures = Feathered wings. Had four arms after being mutated by the Terrigen Mists; reverted to normal when reappearing in the Realm of the Dead | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Mutated by Mar-Vell using the High Evolutionary's transmogriphication device to change his dead soul into a new form. Former Terrigenesis mutate. | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jim Krueger; Alex Ross; John Paul Leon | First = Earth X Vol 1 0 | Last = | Death = | HistoryText = The past history of Clint Barton of Earth-9997 presumably mirrors that of his Earth-616 counterpart. In recent history on Earth-9997, Clint (being a normal human to begin with) became effected by the Terrigen Mists that were released into Earth's atmosphere by Black Bolt. The resulting mutation caused Barton to grow an additional set of arms. He would continue to serve as a faithful member of the Avengers. One day, the Absorbing Man would absorb the intellect of Ultron and go on a rampage through Washington D.C.. The Avengers would be called in to deal with the threat, and Hawkeye would be among the members that would face Creel. What the Avengers weren't ready for was the fact that when Creel absorbed Ultron's intelligence, he gained greater control of his powers. This not only gave him an advantage over the Avengers, but gave him the power to slaughter his age old foes. When Hawkeye tried to attack him directly, the Absorbing man turned into rubber, sending Hawkeye's arrows back towards him and killing him instantly. Hawkeye, like anyone who died on Earth-9997 would find his soul in the Realm of the Dead. A realm which was a repository of the deceased, created by the Elders of the Universe to collect the fragments of the Multiverse. Hawkeye would be one of the many dead heroes and villains that would spend their afterlife battling each other. He would ultimately be brought into Mar-Vell's army against Death, which would ultimately end with Mar-Vell killing Death. Hawkeye would be brought into Mar-Vell's newly constructed Paradise. There he would be given a chunk of the Cosmic Cube to create his own personal paradise. The details of Hawkeye's paradise have not been revealed. However, when the Kree army invaded Paradise, Hawkeye was one of the number of super-beings that were captured. However, during the resulting fight between the members of the Avenging Host, Earth's living heroes and the Kree invaders, Hawkeye was freed. When Captain America chose to abandon his post as one of the Avenging Host to return to his family in the Realm of the Dead, Hawkeye stepped up to join their ranks. Upon doing so he was instantly transmogriphied into a member of the Avenging Host. His current activities are unknown. | Powers = Prior to his mutation from exposure to the Terrigen Mists, Hawkeye presumably had the same abilities and powers of his Earth-616 counterpart. In recent history, when he was mutated by the Terrigen Mists, he gained two additional arms which appeared to increase his archery abilities two fold, allowing him to fire two bows at the same time. The extent of his mutation and the effect it had of his archery skills have yet to be defined. In the Realm of the Dead, he reverted to a form similar to his pre-mutation form, and presumably retained his abilities in that form. He has since been changed into a member of the Avenging Host. While members of the Avenging Host have powers related to their previous super-human abilities, Hawkeye's powers have yet to be defined, although he is armed with a bow. The abilities and powers this bow has remain to be revealed. | Abilities = Seemingly those of Clinton Barton of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Terrigenesis Category:Multiple Arms Category:Archery Category:Deceased Characters Category:Metal Body Category:Barton Family Category:Flight